


In Kind

by Malu_3 (Grainne)



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Genderfuck, Half-Sibling Incest, Summer Pornathon 2014, Underage (puberty/post-puberty)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If you will train me as a knight, I'll teach you how to please a lady."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Challenge 2: Secrets and Lies

She resists the idea for years, grieving, resenting the loss of her imagined future, but there is a glare to Arthur, a strong, dazzling aura that clings despite his faults. It draws her to him and irritates her in equal measure. 

She dreams of him and, at sixteen, detests feeling like a pawn. If this is to be her fate, she will have a say in it. She corners him in the stables after a hunt.

"If you will train me as a knight, I'll teach you how to please a lady."

"Morgana!" He looks up, startled, from stroking Llamrei's neck. "Why on earth would I – ?" 

"As a courtesy to your future wife," she cuts in.

He laughs. "And that's you, is it?"

"Well it certainly won't be a fat groom or one of your toadying squires!" She's not thinking as she says it, it's pure spite, but she sees the way his eyes go round before icing over, sees the way his jaw clenches, colour staining his cheeks. 

Oho, she thinks, remembering Arthur at ten, eleven, twelve, watching Uther's stallion let down its massive cock; staring at that thieving kitchen boy being spanked bare-arsed in full view of the court; trying _not_ to stare at the acrobats in nothing but loincloths, skin gleaming with oil. 

Lately, all the bright eyes and bare cleavage in the castle are no match for one word of praise from his favourite knights. 

Aha, she thinks, and just like that her future seems less bleak.

"Or should I say," she says, pressing in close, "if you will train me as a knight, I will…" 

She whispers the rest in his ear, hears his breath catch, feels him shiver.

"There's no dishonour in it this way," she promises. "No danger. It will be our secret."

They swear on their dead parents' graves.

* * *

It's only her voice at first. Her will. She bribes handsome guards to strip off and wrestle in the courtyard, urging Arthur to watch from his window. She stands behind him and tells him it's all right, that she knows his thing is getting all stiff and red in his trousers.

"Take it out and touch it," she says, "like you do at night, but with eyes open."

Then one time, impatient, she reaches around and takes him in hand. She doesn't expect to enjoy it, but it feels good in her hand and he makes the most gratifying sound, almost as if he's been wounded.

"Ah," he cries, letting go and bracing himself on the window ledge, straining into her grip. "Gods…oh, that's… _Morgana._ "

His naked bottom presses hard against her, and she squeezes her thighs together, giving an experimental thrust. There is a surge of pleasure, of power; by the time he spends in her hand she feels as if there are sparks flying under her skin. 

"Hold," she gasps, clamping her arm around his hips. She shoves her other hand between them and thrusts harder, riding her own fingers cradled in the cleft of his arse. 

By the time she comes he is hard again, flushed as red as he ever gets, and he won't meet her eyes. He is trembling with need. Feeling benevolent, she kisses his shoulder and runs her palms over his hips.

"Go on," she says, rubbing all the wet – his and hers both – into his skin. He surprises her by pressing his left hand over hers, inching it back as he spreads his legs as wide as his fallen trousers will allow. He remembers himself then, jerking his hand away, but it's too late. She knows what he's after.

"I think I shall dress as a boy next time." She reaches to cup and squeeze his tender balls, then trails two fingers up behind, rubbing at all the smooth, sweaty skin, the little pucker hidden away between his legs. Like this, all messy, he feels as slick as a girl. "Borrow a fat pestle and a bottle of oil." 

He groans, now tugging furiously at his prick. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, having something just…here?" She presses a fingertip to his hole, keeps it there as he spurts for the second time.

There must be a way to rig up some sort of harness, she thinks. And perhaps, someday, she'll find them a third, a pretty warm mouth who won't mind going down on his knees and is good at keeping secrets.

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **ETA:** And now for the love of Morgana go feast your eyes on [Alby Mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alby_Mangroves) gorgeous vision of what such a future might look like with Merlin as the pretty warm mouth in her artwork [The Drawing of the Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2089680)!
> 
> **ETA 2:** This fic has been podficced by the amazing and gorgeous-voiced [sophinisba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba) (cue delighted flailing) and you can and should go feast your ears on that [here on LJ](http://sophinisba.livejournal.com/422930.html)!
> 
> **ETA 3 (2015):** If you enjoyed this and are not averse to an eventual Arthur/Morgana/Merlin threesome, please check out [The Triple Crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3354545), a continuation/much-expanded version of this ficlet inspired by Alby's aforementioned _The Drawing of the Three._


End file.
